


Morning Wood - Under the Covers

by TabbieWolf



Category: Lupin III
Genre: A little bit of edging, Drabble, M/M, Morning Wood, Quickies, as a treat, just the boys being cuddly, morning handjobs, partners in crime and in bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbieWolf/pseuds/TabbieWolf
Summary: Quick silly drabble of a morning quickie between a thief and his gunman.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Comments: 1
Kudos: 67





	Morning Wood - Under the Covers

There was a quiet huff. Jigen blinked awake, feeling motion to his left. It had taken awhile to get used to sleeping with another person again, let alone two or three other people, but the gunman had finally started being able to wake up to snores and snuffling (and various other morning noises) without reaching for his gun. He looked to the direction the noise was coming from and saw his partner, lover, and best friend...

Laying on his back, his head against a pillow, his hand very occupied as he stroked himself under the blankets.

“Ahhh...” Lupin the Third bit his lip, curling his toes. He usually would wait for the others to wake up, or sometimes just jerk off in the shower, but the bed was warm and comfortable and his morning wood was very insistent that now would be a perfectly good time for this.

“Having fun, boss?” Jigen whispered, smirking.

“Ahh, Jigen,” Lupin groaned, his hips thrusting involuntarily. “It...hnnnf...yeah...”

“How long you been at it?”

“Coupla...” Lupin stroked faster. “Coupla...little while. Taking—hnf—my time.”

Jigen rolled over, gently wrapping a hand over his partner’s hip, moving his callused fingers up his length. Lupin leaned his head back, pulling his hand away, letting his gunman take over.

He was an excellent shot and a better lay, which Lupin had told Jigen once while they were out at dinner and made his ears go scarlet under the brim of his hat. But, as he felt him thumb the underside of the head of his dick, gently twisting his hand, the thief rolled his eyes back and couldn’t help but think how right he was about that...and how lucky he was to have this man as his partner. Lupin pumped his hips again, moaning out another huff.

“Thought you said you were going slow this morning.” Jigen smirked. Lupin could feel his beard, soft and rough at the same time — like the man himself — rubbing against his shoulder as the gunman nibbled and licked at his neck. The thief could also very clearly feel Jigen’s arousal against his side, trying its damndest to poke through the loose fly of his pajama pants. Lupin quickly snaked his arm between the two of them, gently shifting his dick through the hole in the fabric (the fly might have had a button once, a long time ago, but your odds of either man telling you who the pajama pants originally belonged to were extremely low, so good luck finding that button), and started stroking. He felt his partner’s cock throb at the attention.

“Hnnh, Lupin, you don’t have to—“

“I know.” Lupin turned his head, kissing Jigen’s cheek. He stroked a little faster, feeling himself getting too close. His partner was _very_ good, and the thief had to resist just solidly rutting into his hand.

Jigen felt Lupin’s hips shift — he could tell he was trying not to get too excited — and pulled back a bit, slowing down. Lupin inhaled deeply, lifting up one of his knees, whining in the back of his throat as he got backed away from that edge.

“Daisuke...”

“I know, I know, I didn’t mean to.” Jigen kissed Lupin’s neck. “Goemon’s better at that than I am anyway.”

“Goemon’s _mean_.” Lupin grinned.

“You love it.”

“I do. And I love you.” Lupin curled his other arm over his partner and ran his fingers through his beard, lifting his face to kiss his lips. The two men stroked one another, groaning and mumbling quiet sweetness to each other, Jigen wrapping his legs around Lupin’s.

The thief curled his tongue into Jigen’s mouth, kissing him deeply, letting him swallow his moan. Jigen’s hips jerked, and Lupin felt his hand twist again as he pulled back from the kiss.

“Lu—“

“Yeah, I’m—I’m gonna—“

Lupin thrusted, arcing cum across his lower stomach as he moaned into Jigen’s shoulder. Jigen gave another thrust, feeling Lupin rapidly stroking him, and came into his hand and against his side. The two men panted, curling further around one another in the afterglow.

“Not a bad way to start a morning.” Lupin mused, reaching up to run his hand over his partner’s face.

“Is that the hand you were just using to get me off.” It wasn’t quite a question as the gunman raised an eyebrow at his partner.

“Uhhh.”

“ _Did you get cum in my beard, Lupin._ ”


End file.
